Rastros de Uma História
by AnaLe
Summary: Marotos... Há coisas que o destino não pode prever, outras que se pode mas não tem como impedir... CAPS 14 e 15 no ar!
1. Notas

RASTROS DE UMA HISTÓRIA  
  
NOTAS GERAIS:  
  
Tenho certeza que tem gente que já leu bem mais que isso na Aliança 3 Vassouras, mas tem mudanças e muitas (inclusive na musica que deu tanto bafafá porque eu perdi aquela...)  
  
Para começar agora não é mais prólogo, é fic, porque já estava muito grande, depois que eu acaba essa fic eu escrevo aquela como continuação! Não, não está terminada ainda, bom, tem 10 capítulos já, isso anima?  
  
NOTAS BASICAS:  
  
Tem vários caps com agradecimentos já, que foi p/ quem comento eles antes, mas isso não impede deu colocar uns PS´s extras! =)  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS:  
  
Principalmente a ISA e a QUEL que me aturam agora que eu resolvi revisar a fic, heheh, e também a todos que comentaram já!  
  
RECADINHO:  
  
Espero que curtam a fic e... Se você leu comenta, mesmo com caps já prontos, criticas sempre são bem vindas! =) 


	2. A Estrela Que Se Foi

Parte 1 – Friends 4ever  
  
Capítulo 1 – A estrela que se foi  
  
Expresso de Hogwarts...  
  
-Kathy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-uma menina loira de olhos azuis gritou entrando no trem.  
  
-Belle, você!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-outra menina, dessa vez de olhos negros e cabelos castanhos escuros foi a autora do grito.  
  
Kathryn Dumbledor, a filha do diretor, mais conhecida como Kathy, sétimo ano da Grifinória, e Danielle Scoresby, ou simplesmente Belle (filha da Arabella Figg), também da mesma casa e ano, ambas descendentes de famílias tradicionais bruxas.  
  
-Kathy, você já ficou sabendo? –a menina loira perguntou –do ataque?  
  
-Já, parece que o Potter está no St. Mugos...-Kathryn respondeu. Nas férias a família Potter havia sofrido dois ataques, no primeiro o pai de Tiago Potter havia sido morto e no segundo a mãe, na primeira vez ele havia escapado ileso, mas na segunda tinha cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo, haviam boatos que ele havia sido encontrado desmaiado e que o bruxo das trevas só não havia-o matado pois já o considerara morto, mas o que era certeza, era que o garoto permanecia imóvel e inconsciente em uma cama de hospital sem que quase ninguém soubesse.  
  
-O que? Tiago Potter não vai voltar para Hogwarts? Isso é um sonho! –disse Lílian Evans entrando, a terceira menina do sétimo ano da Grifinória, ela detestava o menino desde o primeiro dia.  
  
-Ai Lily, vira essa boca para lá! Isso é sério! Se ele morrer vai ser culpa sua! –disse Kathryn.  
  
-Culpa minha? Por quê? Muitas famílias foram atacadas nessas férias! –ela respondeu com desagrado.  
  
-Como assim muitas? –as duas amigas perguntaram juntas.  
  
-Meus pais foram mortos nas férias, mas se não se importam eu não quero falar sobre isso... –ela disse com dificuldade, sentindo seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas- Assim como de uma menina da Corvinal, não me surpreendo que a família do Potter também tenha sido atacada!  
  
-Lilian, só que seus pais são trouxas! Tantas famílias foram atacadas! A família do Potter é descendente de Griffindor! –Kathryn disse percebendo que tinha falado demais.  
  
-O que? –as outras duas falaram, mas não tiveram uma resposta, nesse exato momento Sirius Black & Cia Ltda (lê-se: e companhia limitada) entraram pela porta.  
  
-É Kathryn, faz bem você ficar espalhando segredo dos outros... –Black disse entrando com duas sacolas que as meninas tiveram certeza que eram bombas de bosta.  
  
-Sirius Black, o que você está fazendo aqui? –Kathy respondeu irritada. -Só viemos aqui para ver como a amiguinha de vocês... –ele apontou com a cabeça para a Lílian –se sente sendo culpada pelo que aconteceu...  
  
-Mas eu... –Lilian não pode terminar a frase, o trem parou e os garotos saíram correndo da cabine, seguidos de perto pelas outras meninas que queriam arrancar o pescoço dele...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lílian desceu pela porta do trem, ela não era culpada? Ou será que eram? Até as amigas, que ela já não sabia se eram mais amigas, diziam que se ele morresse seria culpa dela... Bom, estava certo que ela defendia o Snape quando ele era alvo de gozação na escola, mas isso não significava que ela era culpada pelo que acontecia com o Potter. Mas ela não queria que ele morresse, por mais que o detestasse.  
  
Ela chegou no salão principal quando a seleção já havia terminado, Dumbledor estava de pé dando os costumeiros recados, mas algo no fim chamou sua atenção...  
  
-Nessas férias cinco famílias foram atacadas, dentre elas uma bruxa, a família Potter, hoje o Sr. Potter não se encontra aqui em Hogwarts, mas em breve deverá estar novamente entre seus colegas, parece que foi o único sobrevivente desse ultimo ataque, e peço que não entrem em pânico que estamos tomando as devidas providencias, a enfermaria de Hogwarts está em reformas, portanto se qualquer aluno sofrer alguma lesão grave será mandado ao St. Mugos...  
  
Nisso ela parou de ouvir, a última coisa que queria que acontecesse era ir parar no St. Mugos, mas isso a deixou pensativa, ela comeu um pouco e saiu...  
  
~*~*~  
  
No salão comunal...  
  
-Lily...  
  
-O que Kathryn?  
  
-Você não se sente nem um pouco chateada com o ataque dos Potter? Quer dizer, ele perdeu a família... –a menina começou a falar.  
  
-Aposto que ele não está nem um pouco preocupado comigo! Ah, eu vou dar uma volta! –e saiu pelo buraco da mulher gorda.  
  
Ela passou pelos corredores quando esbarrou em alguém, ela pensou em ir pedir desculpas quando viu que era o Black...  
  
-Toma cuidado onde anda Evans, ou melhor, com quem anda, ou vai ser vitima de você mesma... –ele falou quando a menina já ia saindo.  
  
-Olha aqui Black, você não sabe de nada! Você nem estava lá para saber exatamente o que aconteceu, sua família não foi atacada e você não está nem ai com o que acontece! –ela disse irritada.  
  
-Nossa Evans, para quem tira primeiro lugar nas matérias, você está bem errada, nenhum acerto em três afirmações...  
  
-Então me corrija se eu estou tão errada! –a menina estava tremendamente irritada!  
  
-Primeiro eu estava passando as férias na casa do Tiago, e se eu não estivesse lá ele certamente estaria morto, segundo, meu irmão foi morto, está certo que eu não ligo muito para ele, mas poxa! Não foi você que passou o resto das férias do lado de uma cama de hospital com seu melhor amigo correndo risco de vida! E francamente depois você vem dizer que eu não me importo! –ele falou tudo de uma vez, realmente precisava desabafar e se falasse assim com Remo ou Pedro...  
  
-Nossa como você está ficando sentimental! Aposto que o Potter nem está tão mal assim! –ela disse saindo, aquela conversa não ia terminar bem...  
  
-Então vem comigo quando eu for visitar ele no fim de semana! Ou você tem medo? –Sirius Black realmente podia ser irritante quando queria.  
  
-Ok! Eu vou! E eu não tenho medo de nada! –ela falou e saiu pensando se realmente não tinha medo, mas é claro que não, não tinha nada demais...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Na saída de Hogwarts, se encontrava Black e Evans, quando finalmente a professora McGonagall apareceu...  
  
-Srtª Evans, tem certeza que deseja ir junto? 


	3. O que foi que eu fiz?

Capitulo 2 – Que foi que eu fiz?  
  
-Tenho! –ela respondeu ficando visivelmente irritada com essa história.  
  
Eles pegaram uma chave de portal e chegaram no St. Mugos, chegando lá pararam na recepção e pegaram crachás de visitas, depois colocaram aquelas máscaras de médico, Lílian parecia tremer quando chegaram em frente ao quarto...  
  
-Um por vez... –a mulher disse.  
  
Sirius entrou primeiro, Tiago Potter estava deitado na cama, um vidro de soro escorria devagar, havia dois tubinhos que entravam no nariz dele de oxigênio, nos braços varias tiras de faixas, com um pouco de sangue...  
  
-Pontas! –ele afirmou ao ver os olhos do amigo se abrirem.  
  
-Sirius, me promete... Me promete que se eu morrer você vai se vingar do Snape por mim... Me promete... –ele disse com a voz devagar...  
  
-Você não vai morrer e eu vou me vingar dele mesmo de qualquer jeito! –esta era uma das raras vezes que Sirius Black parecia abalado... –Eu consegui trazer a Evans aqui... Acho que você quer falar com ela, não?  
  
Tiago apenas assentiu com a cabeça fechando os olhos levemente, Sirius saiu do quarto e deu passagem a ruiva...  
  
-Potter, seu amiguinho conseguiu me trazer forçada aqui, pronto eu estou aqui! –foi quando a menina olhou para o colega pálido e quase entrou em estado de choque...  
  
-Eu não pedi para ele trazer ninguém forçado aqui... –a voz do menino estava mais arrastada que a de Lucio Malfoy, um ex-aluno da Sonserina, enquanto isso abriu os olhos devagar, em volta da pupila estava vermelho, os olhos fundos... A menina sentiu um medo e saiu de perto... –Eu não mordo, viu?  
  
-Eu sei... –ela tentava manter a voz calma, mas estava trêmula, e dava para perceber que estava nervosa... –Eu-eu não tive culpa, eu juro que não tive... Por mais que eu te deteste, eu não quero ver você morto...  
  
-Snape... –o menino falou a ultima palavra e...  
  
-Srtª Evans, é melhor sair daqui! Ele está sobre efeito de remédio, não vai acordar mais hoje... –a enfermeira disse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Passaram-se duas semanas até que Tiago Potter retornou a Hogwarts, os olhos ainda fundos, o sorriso desdenhoso havia sumido do rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão que ela não sabia o que significava, mas em uma noite que ele conversava baixo com Black e Lupin na ponta da mesa, parecia que o ultimo integrante do quarteto havia resolvido dormir mais um pouco, era um sábado, no salão principal estavam apenas eles, quando ela entrou...  
  
De repente e um tanto suspeito o moreno de óculos levantou correndo e saiu da mesa indo para fora do castelo, ela achou estranho, mas sentou-se a mesa para comer...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
-Snape, sai daí! –gritou Tiago Potter entrando na casa dos gritos.  
  
-Não! Eu não vou deixar mais você me humilhar Potter, agora eu tenho pod... –Snape parou de falar ao ver o lobisomem.  
  
Pontas empurrou Snape para fora do salgueiro lutador e foi para cima do Aluado, no final, tinham dois alunos, uma da Grifinória e outro da Sonserina cheio de cortes do salgueiro lutador no jardim.  
  
-Droga, não dá para deixar de ser herói Potter? Você vai morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde! –Snape disse... –E a escola inteira vai ficar sabendo...  
  
-Sr. Snape me acompanhe! –era Dumbledor quem chegava, acompanhado do professor chefe da Sonserina e de McGonagall.  
  
-Professora, não fui eu... –ele tentava se explicar...  
  
-Eu sei, Sr. Black vai pegar detenções suficientes até o Natal... –ela disse.  
  
-Mas professora, o Snape... –ele começou mais foi interrompido.  
  
-Dumbledor vai resolver esse assunto, nada vai sair daqui! –ela disse... –Mas eu quero uma convivência pacifica de vocês dois... Sr. Black perdeu 100 pontos para a Grifinória pelo que fez... Mas eu acho que um ato do Sr. Mesmo sendo irresponsável e correndo risco de vida e saindo os dois ilesos, mereça 200 pontos! Mas não conte com tanta sorte da próxima vez... O Snape será mandado ao St. Mugos, mas eu acho que se o Sr. for junto, bom, já passou tempo demais por lá não? Acho que podemos cuidar desses arranhões por aqui...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aula de poções...  
  
Remo e Sirius sentaram juntos para evitar um massacre entre Sirius e Tiago, Pedro acabou sentando com uma menina da Sonserina a mando do professor, faltavam alguns alunos na sala, mais precisamente, Severo Snape, Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans...  
  
Snape e Potter chegaram primeiro, mas sentar juntos estava fora de cogitação, cada um sentou em uma mesa vazia, quando a menina entrou, ela sempre sentava com Snape, mas dessa vez ela se dirigiu a uma mesa diferente, tinha que tirar algumas dúvidas...  
  
O professor explicou uma poção para curar cortes e pediu para que cada dupla fizesse a sua, Snape não teve problemas sozinho, já que era o melhor aluno de poções, já numa outra certa mesa...  
  
-Potter, será que você não entendeu que é para mexer dez vezes para a direita? –Lilian Evans repreendia o menino pela décima vez, pois ele colocava ingredientes errados e não fazia os passos corretamente...  
  
-Evans, confie em mim... –mas ela tinha uma leve impressão que as coisas não iam dar certo...  
  
De repente a poção de Snape ficou azul turquesa, e a deles também, ela olhava com uma cara pasma de uma poção para outra...  
  
-Muito bem, vamos testar as poções, acho que Potter e Snape podem fazer os testes...  
  
Ambos testaram as poções, mas a poção de Snape, por mais incrível que pareça não deu certo, a pele dele começou a borbulhar e ficaram varias parte em carne viva...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Depois da aula de poções...  
  
-Potter, para! Que coisa! – Lílian Evans gritava seguindo o menino que havia perdido um batalhão de pontos para a Grifinória e não parecia estar nem ai.  
  
-Fala logo de uma vez o que você quer! –ele parou se virando para ela, estavam perto do lago.  
  
-O que aconteceu na aula de poções? Quer dizer, você fez a poção toda errada e de repente deu certo! –ela disse com os olhos marejados d'água por ele ter gritado com ela, quer dizer, antes era diferente, será que ele não gostava mais dela? E porque ela estava se importando com isso?  
  
-Ok, eu explico... A poção mais básica que existe é a poção da reversão, o caldeirão que estiver mais próximo do seu passa a ter o efeito contrário da poção e o seu vice-versa, é difícil explicar isso, e como eu não estava com paciência para fazer poção hoje...  
  
-E isso significa mandar os outros para o hospital? –ela repreendeu o moreno.  
  
-Bem feito... Eu não desejo que ele morra, como na casa dos gritos, mas ele merecia o troco... E você também, mas eu não vou faze nada com você, fique sossegada... –o moreno virou as costas, quando Lilian puxou o braço dele com força.  
  
-Você não sai daqui enquanto não me explicar essa história, da onde eu tenho culpa! –ela falou com raiva.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Enquanto isso no hospital Snape recebia uma visita um tanto suspeita...  
  
-Severo, não quero você se deixando ser atacado, não deixe suspeitas, mas não se faça de tolo! Mais uma e no próximo ataque a sua amiguinha está morta! –disse um homem de capuz que nessa época para os outros ainda atendia como Tom Riddle.  
  
-O tempo se esgotou –disse a enfermeira e o homem saiu de lá.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voltando a beira do lago...  
  
-Vai dizer que você ainda não entendeu? O Snape tentou me matar, e você sabe porque? Porque ele quer você para ele, e eu não entendi como vocês ainda não estão juntos! E você defendendo ele fez com que ele achasse que se ele me matasse ele ficaria com você... Porque você me odeia e isso seria algo para você comemorar com uma taça de vinho na festa de natal! –era visível a raiva nos olhos do apanhador da Grifinória.  
  
-Isso é mentira! Se fosse verdade, mesmo assim você salvou ele!–a ruiva duvidou –e eu não te odeio... –ela murmurou sem que ele ouvisse.  
  
-A ultima coisa que eu quero é que meu melhor amigo vá parar em Azkaban, porque eu não ouvi ele quando ele disse que você não prestava, vai ficar com o Snape! Eu não me importo... Assim como você não se importa comigo e eu não entendi ainda o que você quer com essa conversa, porque não vai mudar em nada! –ele falou a ultima frase num tom mais baixo, mas que deu para a monitora da Grifinória ouvir. E virou as costas em direção ao castelo.  
  
-Tiago, me desculpa... Quer dizer, eu não sabia... Eu me importo com você! Tiago! –os olhos da ruiva estavam prestes a chorar, ela não sabia que ele tinha ouvido, mesmo já estando longe –É... Eu me importo com você sim... Por mais que não pareça... Eu só defendi o Snape para deixar você com ciúmes... Não! Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ele... Isso é besteira Lílian... –ela falou consigo mesma sentindo um aperto no coração que nunca tinha sentido antes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Na manhã seguinte... Mais precisamente na mesa da Grifinória...  
  
-Tiago, cadê a Lily? –Danielle perguntou.  
  
-Eu que tenho que saber? –definitivamente a morte dos pais tinha abalado muito ele, normalmente ele ficaria vermelho só com a menção do nome.  
  
-Deveria! Ela sumiu desde ontem quando vocês saíram da aula de poções! –Belle respondeu –e por tanto você deveria saber.  
  
-Tá! Eu vou procurar ela depois! –Pontas respondeu mal humorado.  
  
-Você já imaginou se acontece algo com ela? E onde está o Tiago que amava e idolatrava a ruivinha da Grifinória? –Kathryn brincou, sem saber que isso machucaria ele.  
  
-Esse Tiago e aquele lá também que adorava fazer piadas morreu! –e saiu pisando duro.  
  
~*~*~  
  
NA: Ai genteeeeeeeee, brigadaum!!! Como eu consegui escreve mais um pouco, eu postei esse cap e ai vai um trechinho do próximo =P  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cenas do próximo capítulo:  
  
"-Ok, bom, temos um baile, eu preciso decidir com qual de vocês eu vou... –disse Sirius animado.  
  
-Quem disse que nós vamos com vocês? –Kath reprovou." 


	4. A dor que eu sinto aqui dentro

NA: To muito boazinha... OK, eu digitei o cap 11 hoje e parte do 12, vocês merecem!!! Gente, valeu pelos reviews!!! Quem eu não respondi é porque eu não sabia o mail, mas eu ainda respondo! Espero que estejam curtindo a história!!  
  
Ah sim... Antes que alguém comente que tem coisa diferente do quinto livro, os primeiros caps foram começados sem eu ler o quinto livro inteiro, então tem coisas que eu tive que adaptar e blábláblá... Não estranhem se Bellatrix, Narcisa, Tonks & Cia só aparecerem mais para frente... Bjksss mil!!!  
  
Capítulo 3 – A dor que eu sinto aqui dentro  
  
No banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme...  
  
-Evans sai daí que eu sei que é você! –um garoto de óculos visivelmente irritado batia na porta de um dos boxes do banheiro.  
  
-Vai embora! –a ruiva gritou em resposta.  
  
-Não, eu não vou enquanto você não sair daí! –se ela era teimosa ele era mais ainda.  
  
-Pronto, saí, satisfeito? –ela praticamente gritou abrindo a porta do boxe.  
  
-Que...? Lílian, eu não queria ter falado aquilo... –ele notou que ela chorava.  
  
-Mas falou! Eu defendia o Snape não porque eu gostava dele, mas porque eu queria irritar você... E eu nunca ia ter nada com ele... E eu juro que eu não sabia de nada... –ela respondeu, enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos.  
  
-Me desculpa... Eu fiquei triste com a morte dos meus pais e acabei descontando em quem eu nem sei se tem algo haver... –ele falou e ela entendeu que falava do Sonserino também.  
  
-Eu te desculpo só se você me desculpar pelo que eu te fiz... –ela falou dando um sorriso, não sarcástico, mas sincero.  
  
-Ok! Então estamos desculpados! Sabe parece que aqui dentro fica um buraco que nunca vai fechar... É como se cada coisa machucasse mais ainda... –como? Tiago Potter sendo emotivo era uma cena para ser filmada.  
  
-Eu entendo... Sabe... Eu acho que sinto a mesma coisa... –ela falou com a voz rouca.  
  
-A gente podia dar uma trégua, não? Quem sabe assim um não ajuda o outro a pelo menos diminuir esse buraco que fica... –nisso, ele passou a mão dele sobre o peito dela, onde fica o coração, deixando-a corada.  
  
-Sabe... Eu lembro uma vez que você me fez uma declaração de amor meio ridícula e eu acabei gozando você... –ela falou sem pensar e se surpreendeu que ele riu.  
  
-Eu sabia que era ridícula, mas eu acho que eu tinha feito ela quantas vezes fossem preciso... Sabe... Eu posso fazer agora de novo... Agora... –ele se ajoelhou na frente dela.  
  
-Não! Eu vou rir! –ela disse rindo também –Tiago! –mas ele já tinha começado cantando "aquela" música do Jon.  
  
-A luz de seus olhos brilha, como a luz dos olhos de um anjo que ilumina meu coração... Meu anjo... Quero ter você perto de mim... Para sempre!-isso num ritmo que ela não sabia se era sertanejo ou rock.  
  
-Para! Que coisa! –ela ria muito –Eu já sei a música inteira, é uma musica trouxa! Alias, é a minha música trouxa favorita e você está estragando-a!  
  
-Eu sei, eu peguei... Estava anotada nas suas coisas, na verdade a Kath e a Belle pegaram... –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –só que eu não sabia o ritmo.  
  
-Eu ainda mato elas! Sabe... Eu acho que você me fez amar cada dia mais... E eu não detesto o seu cabelo, talvez um pouco de gel... –nisso ele ficou emburrado.  
  
-Não, ficar parecido com o Snape não- ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado.  
  
-Vamos tirar o Snape da conversa? –ela cortou.  
  
-Ok, só se eu ganhar um beijo! –ele fez uma cara de choro.  
  
-Ok... –ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.  
  
-Mas eu não quero no rosto... –Tiago fez outra cara de choro.  
  
-Aonde? –Lily fez-se de desentendida.  
  
-Você sabe, horas!  
  
-Mas tem um problema... –a ruiva corou.  
  
-Qual? –o menino perguntou desapontado.  
  
-Eu... Eu não sei beijar... –a menina de cabelos acaju falou isso num sussurro e ficou da cor dos cabelos.  
  
-E qual o problema se eu te ensinar? –isso não foi um ego grande, mas sim uma pergunta sincera e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Depende... –ela falou com o mesmo sorriso.  
  
-Do que? –Tiago olhava para ela achando já que não ia sair nada dali.  
  
-Só se for agora...  
  
O moreno laçou a ruiva pela cintura e tirou os óculos, seus lábios se encontraram, um gosto salgado das lágrimas que ela tinha chorado, e foi como se os dois se unissem, almas gêmeas, tinham esperado tanto para isso, não dava para saber quem tinha esperado mais. De repente, Lílian empurrou o moreno que ficou surpreso:  
  
-Que foi? Não gostou? Nen... –ele foi interrompido.  
  
-Temos aula de história da magia! –ela falou.  
  
-Você prefere dormir que ficar aqui? –Pontas ficou aborrecido.  
  
-Eu não durmo na aula! –Lilian repreendeu Tiago.  
  
-Então você vai cabular aula hoje... Pelo menos essa... Diz que sim... –ele fez uma expressão que não deu para dizer não.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Enquanto isso... Na aula de História da Magia...  
  
-Danielle! –Sirius deu um grito.  
  
-Ai, que foi...? Você me deu um susto! – a menina fez cara de espanto e virou de costas.  
  
-Cadê o Tiago? –ele segurou o braço dela.  
  
-Sei lá! –ela falou irritada.  
  
-Se a Lílian acabou com a cabeça dele ou fez algo... –mas Sirius foi interrompido pela professora McGonagall que entrou na sala e ele sibilou –você jogou praga!  
  
-Muito bem... Alunos... Eu sinto muito interromper a aula de Historia de Magia... –mas começou uma onda de "Que isso!" ou "A senhora não interromperia se fosse importante!" e etc...  
  
–Bom, nosso baile de natal para o sétimo ano vai ser antecipado... Por causa da festa de formatura de vocês que muitos vão voltar para casa... O baile vai ser no próximo sábado e vai durar até as 5 da manhã... –houve gritinhos de euforia –voltando... Por ser um baile que não quero ver ninguém ficar parado... Os que não tiverem namorados e não conseguirem par até hoje a noite devem sortear os pares no salão comunal da Grifinória...  
  
Nisso o sinal tocou...  
  
~*~*~ 


	5. Eu não acredito!

Capítulo 4 – Eu não acredito!  
  
No jantar... Mesa da Grifinória...  
  
-Aonde você se meteu o dia todo? –Sirius perguntou ao Tiago no mesmo tempo que Kathryn e a Danielle perguntaram a Lílian.  
  
-Ahhh, nós... –Lilian começou, mas foi interrompida.  
  
-Sabe, alguém chamada Danielle me fez passar o dia inteiro, ou pelo menos o resto dele rodando a escola procurando uma tal de Lílian Evans e me fez perder aula de História da Magia! Eu queria saber sobre a Revolução dos Duendes! –a cara cínica do Tiago não convenceu ao Sirius nem ao Remo que estavam quase caindo na risada enquanto Danielle olhava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou igualmente imitada pela Kathryn.  
  
-Fala sério! –Kath disse.  
  
-Mas é verdade, quer dizer, o Potter só me encontrou agora no final quando eu resolvi sair do banheiro feminino depois de dar uns pontapés na bunda do Potter por ele entrar em lugar indevido...  
  
Nisso Aluado e Almofadinhas caíram na risada, enquanto Tiago fazia uma cara de reprovação.  
  
-Ok, bom, temos um baile, eu preciso decidir com qual de vocês eu vou... –disse Sirius animado.  
  
-Quem disse que nós vamos com vocês? –Kath reprovou.  
  
-Com quem você vai então? – Sirius olhou com desdém.  
  
-Com o... Remo! Nós somos monitores devemos ir juntos! –disse a menina fazendo um olhar de cão abandonado, enquanto Remo e Belle trocavam olhares de quem diz, plano B...  
  
-Isso é verdade Aluado? –Black tornou a perguntar.  
  
-É sim... –mas ele estava concentrado em outra coisa...  
  
-Então eu vou com a Lílian...  
  
-Sai fora Black! Prefiro ir mil vezes com o Potter que com você! E olha que eu odeio ele! –ela falou corando.  
  
-Evans você acabou de aceitar sair comigo! –Tiago vibrou.  
  
-Eu... eu... –de vermelha ela passou para roxa, sibilando baixinho: eu te amo!  
  
-Ótimo, então só sobra a Danielle! –Almofadinhas disse.  
  
-Não sobra não! Eu vou sortear... –ela falou.  
  
-Sortear o que? Só sobraram você e eu... da Grifinória... –ele disse.  
  
-E porque você não vai com uma das mil meninas das outras casas que arrasta de joelhos atrás de você?  
  
-Porque eu resolvi que quero ir com uma Grifinória esse ano! Você vai preferir ir com um Sonserino nogento? –e ele saiu, detestava sobrar, mesmo sabendo que em qualquer outra casa se pedisse qualquer uma aceitaria, mas sabia que era por puro interesse de ele ser popular.  
  
-Odeio o Black! –Danielle pensou, logo dando um sorriso que surpreendeu a "quase" todo mundo presente.  
  
Quarto masculino...  
  
-Tiagooooo, explica! –Sirius gritou.  
  
-O que? –ele fez de inocente.  
  
-Remo! –Sirius ficou bravo...  
  
-Ahn? –o outro também fez de inocente.  
  
-Podem falar! Desembucha! –disse Almofadinhas.  
  
-Tá, nós contamos! O Remo ta namorando com a Danielle faz algumas semanas... –Tiago disse.  
  
-O quê? –Sirius praticamente gritou.  
  
-Sirius não fica mal que você é o único que não ta namorando aqui no dormitório masculino tirando o Pedrinho... Remo e Belle, Franc e Alice, Eu e... –Tiago disse percebendo que falou de mais.  
  
-Tiago, você não está querendo dizer que...? Você ta brincando, né? –Sirius perguntou.  
  
-Ahhh... Eu tenho que dormir... –Pontas disse fechando a cortina, mas Sirius e Remo pularam em cima dele, enquanto Pedro e Franc estavam no décimo sono.  
  
-Pode contando como foi...  
  
E a noite foi passando com os três que não dormiram...  
  
No dormitório feminino...  
  
-Lilian você endoidou de vez! –Kathryn dizia.  
  
-Eu não... É bem melhor passar a noite com o Tiago que com o Sirius, né Belle? –ela deu uma piscadela.  
  
-Mas eu vou com o Remo! Me explica isso! –a menina disse.  
  
-Ahhh, você não percebeu amiga? –Danielle deu um sorrisinho amarelo  
  
-Não! –ela contradisse...  
  
-Até a Alice percebeu... –Lilian disse olhando a menina que dormia.  
  
-Desembucha de uma vez! –A morena suplicou.  
  
-Ta bom... Eu e o Remo... Lílian e Tiago... Você e o Sirius...  
  
-O quê ????????????? – o grito ecoou na torre da Grifinória inteira.  
  



	6. Onde eu fui me meter?

Parte 2- Quando o Medo Supera a Dor  
  
Nota da Autora: Agradecimentos pelos comentários da Isa, da Lais, da Ana Paula, da Tete Potter, da Nymphadora, da doninha, da Érika Ravenclaw, da Fernanda e de quem mais eu esqueci, desculpa! Hehehe!  
  
Capitulo 5 – Onde eu fui me meter!  
  
Aquele dia amanheceu rápido, os alunos logo pularam da cama, animados com o baile de natal, que aconteceria uma semana depois do normal. Na verdade, os alunos tinham ficado desapontados com o adiamento do baile, embora muitos tivessem ido para suas casas, mas agora todos estavam de volta, e faltavam apenas dois dias.  
  
Uma coisa chamou a atenção dos setimanistas aquela manhã, no salão principal de todas as casas tinha um recado novo no mural:  
  
"O baile do sétimo ano, acontecerá no salão de eventos do sétimo andar, ao lado da tapeçaria do Barnabás. A entrada só é permitida por alunos do sétimo ano e acompanhado pelo par. Boa Festa!"  
  
"Então é isso que tem no sétimo andar?" "Um salão de festas?" "Mas quando eu fui lá tinham apenas..." esse tipo de comentários e murmúrios rondou os salões comunais durante todo o dia.  
  
-Tsk tsk tsk, fazer a festa do sétimo ano justo no sétimo andar e na sala que vai e vem? A festa vai ser boa... –Sirius comentou.  
  
-Fala baixo, se não vão desconfiar da gente! –Tiago repreendeu o amigo.  
  
-Vocês não estão pensando...? –Remo Lupin nem precisou terminar a frase.  
  
-Sim! – a resposta foi unânime, menos de Pedro, que não estava ali no momento, tinha tirado o Sábado para dormir mais um pouco.  
  
-Mas e se...? - novamente o monitor da Grifinória foi interrompido.  
  
-Aluado, pensa... Ninguém sabe que a gente sabe, que essa sala existe certo? –Pontas tinha ótimos argumentos quando queria.  
  
-Certo, mas e se...? –pela terceira vez ele foi interrompido.  
  
-Ninguém vai desconfiar da gente... Entra no clima e vamos lá... –Almofadinhas tentava convencer o amigo.  
  
-Mas o que eu estou tentando falar até agora é... Vocês não acham que vão ter professores supervisionando o corredor do sétimo andar durante o dia? –Remo conseguiu completar a frase e soltou um murmúrio de indignação.  
  
-Ah, mas esse é um assunto para o super Tiago! –o moreno fez um "T" no ar como de fosse um super herói.  
  
-Ok, mas olhe lá o que vocês vão fazer!- Remo cedeu.  
  
-Então... Aluado... Vai ajudar a gente? –Sirius fez a pior cara de inocente existente no mundo.  
  
-Eu vou só para garantir que vocês não vão abusar! –ele disse meio a contra gosto provocando risos dos outros marotos e ele mesmo acabou rindo.  
  
Enquanto isso, em Hogsmead...  
  
-Da para acreditar que o baile já é amanhã? –Lílian experimentava um vestido verde musgo de veludo molhado longo, com as costas trançadas, que prendia no pescoço, e dois rasgos na perna que a deixava sexy e contrastava com os olhos verdes vivos.  
  
-Pois é... Ai... Ai... –Danielle suspirava com um vestido preto, que tinham mangas, que não eram bem mangas... Eram mangas abertas na parte de dentro que formavam no fim um "v" e que caiam sobre o ombro, a barra do vestido era toda ondulada.  
  
-Eu nem sei porque eu estou aqui! Não vou nessa festa! –Kathryn reclamava pela décima vez.  
  
-Já que é tão ruim assim acompanhar as suas amigas... Porque você não vai lá na loja de jóias e escolhe alguma coisa que combine com esses vestidos, você tem um ótimo gosto! –A loira sugeriu.  
  
-Ai Dani! Nem sou tão boa assim! –a menina reclamou.  
  
-É sim! Aproveita e compra uma maquiagem também, assim você se distrai... Daqui a meia hora no três vassouras... Vamos comprar as coisas aqui e passar na loja da frente para ver algo para o cabelo... –Lilian deu a idéia.  
  
-Ok... Vocês me convenceram... –ela saiu, tinha se recusado a experimentar qualquer vestido e as duas sabiam que não tinha como mudar a cabeça dela.  
  
-Lilian... Eu tive uma idéia... –mas a loira foi interrompida.  
  
-Já sei... Que você acha daquele vestido azul com brilhante tomara que caia? –a ruiva sugeriu.  
  
-Aquele com a barra em diagonal ou a rodada? –Danielle olhou os vestidos na vitrine, sem dúvida eram os mais bonitos da loja e elas tinham percebido que a amiga que saíra à poucos instantes não parava de olha-los.  
  
-O diagonal! –responderam as duas juntas.  
  
-Quem experimenta? –Lilian perguntou.  
  
-Acho melhor você! Nós duas somos baixinhas perto da Kath, mas você é mais alta que eu... –Danielle disse, indo na direção da vendedora.  
  
Depois de tudo acertado...  
  
-Ell... Nós precisamos mandar o vestido dela antes que ela veja! –a menina de cabelos acaju disse pensando.  
  
-Vamos ao correio coruja... – sugeriu-...-voltaram do correio-Quando a gente chegar na torre da Grifinória você a distrai, enquanto isso eu subo correndo dizendo que preciso pegar um colar para mostrar para vocês que eu ganhei de presente de Natal atrasado, ao qualquer outra desculpa e escondo tudo! –a loira inventava desculpas enquanto as duas entravam rindo no três vassouras.  
  
-Meia hora! Já faz quase três horas que eu estou aqui sentada! –Kathryn reclamava.  
  
-Não exagera! Faz quinze minutos! –contradisseram as outras duas juntas.  
  
-Ok... Eu acabei de pedir as cervejas amanteigadas... Depois vamos voltar a torre da Grifinória e ver as coisas lá, já estou cansada... –a morena reclamou.  
  
-Ok...  
  



	7. Armações

Capitulo 6 – Armações  
  
Chegando no salão comunal da Grifinória...  
  
-Eu disse que você tinha bom gosto! –Lilian falava enquanto via as jóias e maquiagens compradas pela amiga.  
  
-Ah! Lembrei! Eu tenho um colar lindo! Vou pegar para vocês verem! Eu não vou usa-lo porque está com o feicho quebrado, e nenhuma mágica concerta...- Danielle subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino.  
  
-Olha!-ela voltou com um colar de brilhantes, que o pingente era um contorno de um coração, também de brilhantes.  
  
-Que lindooooooo! Assim o que eu comprei vai ficar horrível perto! –disse Kathryn fazendo um muxoxo.  
  
-Fica nada! Bom, vou colocar ele aqui para não perder nesse monte de coisa... –Ela aproveitou para ver tudo que havia sido comprado.  
  
-Kath, você não vai no baile mesmo? –quem fez essa pergunta foi Danielle mas não souberam a resposta pois Tiago e Sirius entraram rindo no salão comunal e a parte mais suspeita, Remo Lupin estava junto... E rindo também!  
  
-Oi meninas... –disseram eles ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Tiago se sentou no sofá enlaçando a namorada e beijando o pescoço dela. Remo se sentou timidamente perto de Danielle dando um beijo bem discreto e Sirius no extremo oposto.  
  
-Ai! Eu to com sono! Vou-u-u d-o-ormir! –disse a morena dando um bocejo e subiu as escadas.  
  
-Vou subir também, Pontas não demora! –Sirius subiu se dirigindo ao lado oposto que a menina havia seguido.  
  
-Hei, vamos subir também? –perguntou Remo.  
  
-Uhm... Vamos! Boa noite Lílian! Tiago! –e os dois seguiram abraçados até que se separaram, depois de muitos beijos de despedida.  
  
-Noite Dani!-disse Lílian rindo antes que a amiga alcançasse a escada e não pode ver que Tiago piscou parta o outro.  
  
Naquela noite Tiago e Lílian acabaram dormindo juntos abraçados no sofá, (Não pensem besteira! Quando puder pensar eu aviso, ehueheuehue...) o que poderia ter gerado muitos comentários se alguém tivesse visto, mas eles acordaram incrivelmente cedo... para um Sábado!  
  
-Ti, eu tenho que me arrumar para a festa!-ela disse se levantando, mas foi impedida por um braço.  
  
-Ai, ainda muito cedo amor! –o moreno havia pegado o costume de chamá-la de amor, ainda bem que não tinha feito isso na frente dos outros... Ainda!  
  
-Você não vai querer que eu me atrase para a festa não é? Já é quase meio- dia, preciso acordar a Dani... E a Kath! –ela esqueceu por um momento que ele não sabia das contradições da amiga.  
  
-Dom dia Dani! -Disse entrando no quarto, animada vendo que a amiga já havia acordado.  
  
-Falem baixo! –gritou uma mal-humorada Kathryn –Ah! Agora eu vou no banheiro e tomar um copo d´água e espero poder dormir!  
  
-Como quiser! –respondeu Lílian despejando um líquido transparente dentro da jarra de água que ficava no dormitório.  
  
-Não é muita maldade? Quer dizer ela sempre acorda com sede, quer dizer, não estamos nos aproveitando disso, estamos? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, não é? –Lilian perguntou com um tom cínico e uma cara de santa que não combinava com ela.  
  
-Não! –responderam as duas juntas.  
  
-Afinal, o que tinha naquele vidrinho Lílian? –Danielle perguntou.  
  
-Poção do sono, o Tiago estava com a nossa amostra da ultima aula de poções e eu pedi dizendo que queria me prevenir de que ela não seria usada para o mal, ele me deu... –as duas riram com o comentário.  
  
-Por que será que eu acho que você se aproveitou e pegou isso ontem à noite? –a loira perguntou e deixou a outra vermelha –E a Kath não vai acordar?  
  
-Exatamente programada para a hora do baile! –a ruiva respondeu pegando o vestido –Mãos à obra!  
  
As duas pegaram o corpo da amiga dormindo e colocaram numa cadeira, depois vestiram o vestido nela, o que deu um bocado de trabalho. Em seguida, elas amarraram os braços e as pernas dela para não cair. (Nota: As duas esqueceram que seria bem mais fácil fazer isso com mágica!) Lílian fez um penteado, enrolou os cabelos e clareou um pouco, num tom chocolate. (Nota: Para isso elas lembram da varinha, rs...)  
  
Enquanto isso, Danielle aproveitou e fez uma maquiagem, linda, com brilho e tudo mais. Encostaram a cabeça da menina na parede e enquanto a ruiva pintou as unhas da mão de Kathryn, a loira pintou as do pé e colocou uma sandália prata brilhante. Depois, para completar, colocou o colar que ela tinha dito que estava com o feixe quebrado e não dava para arrumar e que era mentira, que tinha também brincos iguais ao pingente, mas menores.  
  
-Fomos muito más? –Lilian perguntou ao fim.  
  
-Não! – a outra respondeu - Lily, 3 horas da tarde! O baile começa as 7! Temos só 4 horas p/ nos arrumar! Vamos!  
  
Mas antes de começarem a se arrumar colocaram a morena na cama, afinal, com dor de pescoço, torcicolo ou diaba quatro não tem festa e por via das dúvidas se Alice, a outra menina perguntasse, teriam uma desculpa.  
  
(Nota: Eu viajei muito? Eu estava meio dormindo quando escrevi isso, rs...)  
  
Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino...  
  
Pedro e Franc: ZZzzz... (dormindo)  
  
Remo, Tiago e Sirius... Ôops...  
  
-Vocês não pretendem avançar o sinal, não é? –Sirius perguntou.  
  
-Não... Eu e a Ell ainda estamos no love... –Remo disse e os outros riram.  
  
(Nota: Se lê= Éle - do final de Danielle!)  
  
-Eu sei Aluado... Eu estava me referindo mais especificamente ao Pontas aqui! –Sirius disse fitando o amigo com desconfiança que parou de rir.  
  
-Sirius, até parece que você não me conhece!-ele deu uma piscada p/ outro que entendeu na hora o recado. (Nota: Vocês não? Rs...)  
  
-Você mudou muito... Mas nem tanto quanto eu pensava... –a partir daí Sirius desconversou, mas retribuiu a piscada, Remo tentava desvendar os códigos que eles tinham inventado no verão para trapacear o monitor, ele, mas estava mais concentrado em pensar em uma certa menina que nem viu a troca de piscadas...  
  
-Gente, falta 1 hora p/ festa! Vamos nos arrumar! –Remo sugeriu depois de mais um tempo de conversa.  
  
Eles acordaram os outros e se arrumaram assustadoramente, em menos de 15 minutos e foram jogar Snap´s Splosivos, sabendo que as meninas ainda demorariam bastante...  
  



	8. Eu ainda mato vocês!

Capítulo 7 – Eu ainda mato vocês!  
  
Voltando ao dormitório feminino...  
  
-Vocês são loucas! Nem quero estar aqui quando ela acordar! –disse Alice pronta saindo pela porta enquanto as outras duas terminavam de se arrumar e acertar os detalhes.  
  
-Em 1 minuto... –Lilian disse.  
  
-Não confio em poções que se possa calcular o tempo! –murmurou Danielle.  
  
-Mas eu confio na minha! –Lilian disse tornando a observar novamente a menina na cama.  
  
-Não viaja Lílian! –a loira olhava para Kathryn também cansada de esperar.  
  
-Não estou viajando, nem pretendo ir a lugar nenh... Olha! Ela está acordando! –a ruiva tinha razão.  
  
-Ai? Quanto tempo eu dormi? Já é de noite? –Kathryn voltou a resmungar.  
  
-Pena que a poção não tira os resmungos também –disse Danielle e Lílian concordou com a cabeça –Ah Kath, que bom que você acordou, temos uma surpresa para você antes de irmos para a festa! –nisso ela tapou os olhos da menina com as mãos.  
  
-Dani! Você sabe que... Eu detesto surpresa! –resmungou novamente a morena.  
  
-Ah, você vai gostar... Vamos descer! Ell ajuda ela... –nisso Danielle lançou um olhar de matar para Lilian -Ôops, esqueci que Ell agora é propriedade do Remo, que seja Dani –ela riu fazendo a amiga, Kath, se levantar a contra gosto.  
  
Elas desceram até o salão comunal com uma Kathryn resmungando que não queria descer de pijama e nisso as duas quase caíram na gargalhada, achando que ela teria dormido até a hora mesmo sem poção.  
  
Lá embaixo os meninos já esperavam...  
  
-Lilian, você... –Tiago perdeu a fala.  
  
-Ah, brigada! Kath, a Dani te mostra a surpresa, tenho que ir para o baile... –ela piscou para a loira.  
  
-Amiga da onça! –Danielle reclamou.  
  
-Ell? Vocês não podiam ter marcado a surpresa para outra hora? Você está muito linda! Eu não vou conseguir me controlar! –disse Remo causando risos de todos, menos de Sirius que abria e fechava a boca sem falar.  
  
-Sirius, para de babar na Kath! Ah, é, já ia me esquecendo! –nisso apareceu um espelho tirado não sei de onde daqueles gigantes na frente da Kathryn e Danielle destampou os olhos dela.  
  
-Ah! Eu não acredito! –a menina gritou e Sirius fechou a boca e parou de babar.  
  
-Tem que reconhecer que foi uma obra prima p/ festa de hoje! Vamos Amor! –disse ela com um olhar malicioso.  
  
-Kathryn, vamos para a festa! Eu não quero perder! –Sirius disse ainda meio abobado, mas com provocação, começando a ficar irritado.  
  
-E daí que você não quer perder essa festa idiota? –ela estava decidida a não ir.  
  
-E daí que eu não entro sem par –ele disse irritado.  
  
-Então arranja outra, eu não vou com você! –quando dois gênios batem de frente ocorre uma... Discussão!  
  
-E porque você não vai "comigo"? –Sirius perguntou com calma dando ênfase ao "comigo" deixando ela mais irritada.  
  
-Porque você é um "galinha", que fica dando em cima dessas "zinhas" aí, e só faz isso para se mostrar! –Kathryn cruzou os braços e sentou no sofá.  
  
-Nossa! Nenhuma afirmativa certa em três... Quanto você pensa em tirar nos N.I.E.M.´s mesmo? –ele perguntou com sarcasmo.  
  
-Eu acertei todas! –ela disse virando.  
  
-Não acertou não... Um... Eu era um "galinha"... Dois... Eu ficava dando em cima dessas "zinhas" como você diz... E três... Eu não faço isso para me mostrar... É só para me divertir mesmo... –ele riu... PAFT... Uma mão veio parar bem na cara dele.  
  
-Nossaaaaa! Isso doeu! Até parece que é com você! –ele passou a mão no lugar que estava vermelho.  
  
-Mereceu! –ela fugiu do assunto e fez menção de subir.  
  
-Kathryn! Pêra lá... Não pode ser assim! –ele segurou o braço dela.  
  
-Não mesmo! Você quer saber porque eu não vou? Porque vai estar cheio de casais lá e eu não quero ir com você como se fosse sobra! –ele largou ela de boca aberta, não esperava uma resposta dessa.  
  
-Bom, nós podemos ser um... –mas o moreno foi interrompido.  
  
-Não e sabe porque? Porque você não me ama, alias, acho que você não ama nem a si mesmo! –a menina ficou vermelha de raiva.  
  
-Hei, eu não ouvi um eu não te amo... –nisso ela ficou mais vermelha e ele não soube se de raiva ou de vergonha.  
  
-Escuta aqui SIRIUS BLACK... –mas dessa vez quem foi interrompida foi ela.  
  
-Escuta aqui você! Você acha que eu sou o que? Um monstro com coração de gelo que não tem sentimentos e só pensa em assustar criancinhas e que nunca tive, tenho ou terei um sentimento de bondade? –nisso ele fez uma coroa de anjinho com os dedos na cabeça e no mesmo tempo que ela ficou sem palavras, deu risada da gozação, mas uma risada nervosa.  
  
-Eu... Eu... Sirius... Eu não sei o que dizer... –eles estavam realmente próximos.  
  
-Não diz faz... –ele colou os lábios dele nos dela.  
  
-Sirius, isso não é certo, nós mal acabamos de nos entender! –ela disse pegando fôlego –e as meninas tiveram tanto trabalho com esse vestido –ela completou fazendo um muxoxo.  
  
-Quanto tempo você esperou por isso? –Almofadinhas perguntou.  
  
-Muito! –ela disse beijando-o.  
  
-Não mais que eu! –dessa vez foi ele que tomou fôlego.  
  
-Duvido! –ela olhou fixamente nos olhos azuis do moreno.  
  
-Então vamos descobrir! Ninguém vai voltar do baile tão cedo! –e ele apagou a lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória com uma aceno da varinha e...  
  
CENSURADO!!!  
  
Enquanto isso lá no sétimo andar...  
  
Remo e Danielle dançavam bem no meio da pista, depois nós voltamos neles, agora vamos para Lilian e Tiago que se agarravam em um canto.  
  
-Ti, para um pouco! -ela pediu ajeitando o vestido.  
  
-Lily Evans... Eu... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... -ele disse ajeitando a roupa também.  
  
-O que Ti? Diz logo! To ficando nervosa! -ela olhou para ele.  
  
-Vem aqui! –ele abriu uma porta que deu em um aposento mal iluminado, na verdade, tinham apenas os raios da lua que penetravam por uma sacada, e chegava em algo que parecia ser uma cama, eles foram andando e pararam em frente a lua, junto com suas estrelas.  
  
-Fala Ti! –ela insistiu de novo.  
  
-Lily... Não fala se não eu não vou conseguir chegar onde eu quero e não vou ter coragem de falar... O Dumbledor me chamou para quando terminar Hogwarts para um grupo contra Voldemort, chama Ordem da Fênix... Ele disse que ia falar com você, eu não sei se ele falou.... Mas a questão é... Vai ser tempos ruins... Eu entendo se você não aceitar... Até porque somos muito novos... –Lilian passou a mão pelo rosto dele, Tiago tirou a mão dela dali e ajoelhou como um príncipe e disse –Lilian... Quer casar comigo?  
  
-Ti... Eu vou... –ela foi interrompida.  
  
-Eu entendo que você não vai querer... –o moreno disse como se estivesse falando com si só...  
  
-Ti! Eu vou estar com você aonde você for! –em seguida um beijo e mais algumas coisas... (seus pervertidos! Ta bom, agora podem pensar besteiras, afinal o Harry tem que nascer em Julho de sete meses, não é? Hehehe!)  
  
Eles dormiram abraçados depois de um tempo...  
  
-Ti, como você conhecia aqui? –ela perguntou.  
  
-Essa é a sala que vai e vem... Se você precisar dela para algo ela aparece... eu, o Sirius e o Remo viemos aqui mais cedo e criamos algumas coisas... Mas acho que o Sirius se virou atrás do sofá mesmo... –Tiago deu uma risada nervosa.  
  
-Eu não acho que a Kath ficaria com ele... –Lilian disse.  
  
-Bom... Isso a gente vai descobrir depois... Eu quero ficar com você aqui mais um pouco... –o moreno disse.  
  
-Ti, você não tem medo...? Quer dizer... Com essa guerra toda ai para acontecer... –uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva, que deitou a cabeça no peito do noivo.  
  
-Tenho Lílian... Tenho mais medo que a dor que eu sinto pela perda dos meus pais... Tenho medo de perder meus amigos você principalmente... Mas não tenho medo de lutar e isso certamente eu farei o quanto for preciso! –ele disse e eles ficaram mais algum tempo ali deitados abraçados, pensando nos seus futuros, que agora eram um só.  
  
Nota da Autora: Acabeiiiiiiii, eeeeeeee... Como eu sei que todos vocês estão ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo (que por sinal é a terceira e ultima parte da fic e depois começa a fic que é o sexto ano do Harry) bom...Vai ter um pouco de Lilian/Tiago, um pouco também de Sirius/Kathryn e muitooooo Remo Lupin e Danielle Scoresby!!! Assim espero... P/ Lary né... Quem sabe dai ela resolve ler a fic... Hehehe... 


	9. Devia ter prestado atenção!

N/A´s: Bom... Eu tenho até o capítulo 12 e mais 7 páginas a mão para digitar... Oh céus... Eu estou atualizando devagar, mas não briguem, porque pelo menos eu não deixo a fic muito tempo sem cap novo... Até porque eu e meus ataques de bloqueio mesmo com a história toda na cabeça é fogo... Sabe, não saber como escrever isso e aquilo... Obrigado à todos que leram!!! =)  
  
Para a Tathi: Eu acho que eu já disse, mas nham... Isso era para ser um prólogo de uma fic e virou uma fic... E eu comecei isso antes de ler o quinto livro e olha que eu li em julho quando saiu em inglês... Então, desculpa se alguns fatos não bater, mas eu não consegui revisar tudo e algumas coisas eu achei incoerente mudar.  
  
Para a Patrícia: Há, ainda tem muita coisa mais malvada pela frente, o pior que como isso era para ser um prólogo, vai ter milhares de coisas não explicadas e misteriosas no final... Buuu... :)  
  
Para a Lully: O capítulo do vestido foi uma coisa que não era para sair tão precipitada, alias, a fic toda se fosse uma fic desde o início era para ir mais devagar... Que bom que está gostando!!!  
  
(06/07/04)  
  
Agora... Vamos a fic...  
  
Parte 3 – O mistério começa  
  
Capítulo 8 – Devia ter prestado atenção!  
  
A festa acabou muito tarde, quando todos foram dormir Sirus e Kathryn já estavam no décimo terceiro sono, eles combinaram que iriam fingir que continuavam brigados, afinal, quem iria acreditar, mesmo que surgissem boatos, que os dois alunos mais briguentos da Grifinória fossem ficar juntos? Lílian e Tiago acabaram dormindo naquele quarto da sala que vai e vem e só no outro dia voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. E assim se deu início a uma segunda-feira monótona em que as aulas acabaram suspensas para o sétimo ano. Os primeiros alunos começaram a acordar depois do meio-dia.  
  
No dormitório masculino...  
  
-Pontas! –Sirius quase subiu em cima do amigo quando esse chegou no dormitório.  
  
-Sirius! Fala baixo! Quer acordar o Remo, o Pedro e o Frank? –Tiago repreendeu.  
  
-Não! Eu falo baixo! Conta como foi! –Sirius pediu empolgado.  
  
-Você fez algo ontem a noite? –Tiago perguntou vendo o outro corar pela primeira vez na vida –Então você não vai querer que eu conte detalhes, não é? –o moreno (Si) tinha os olhos azuis brilhando declarando que não tinha dormido a noite.  
  
-Não! Eu to falando do casamento, da Ordem de... –Sirius começou.  
  
-Fala baixo! Paredes têm ouvidos Almofadinhas! –Tiago suspirou. –Sim, nós estamos noivos... Não sei quando vai ser o casamento... Mas você já pode se considerar padrinho!  
  
-Então deu tudo certo... Falta só o Remo... –Sirius disse.  
  
-Sei não, essa cara de santo dele não engana ninguém, quem sabe ele já fez muito antes da gente... –Tiago disse observando o amigo que dormia com um sorriso inocente no rosto.  
  
-O Aluado? Duvido! –Sirius discordou.  
  
-Não tenho certeza de nada... Mas... SIRIUS BLACK se você não me deixar dormir... –nisso o outro já estava de baixo das cobertas.  
  
-Tiago... –o outro falou algum tempo depois.  
  
-Fala! –retrucou irritado o moreno.  
  
-Não fala isso para ninguém não... –Sirius falou meio receoso.  
  
-Ok... Mas... Por quê? –o moreno perguntou.  
  
-Sabe... Eu não sei se o que eu fiz foi certo... Quer dizer... Eu nunca me envolvi sério com uma garota... Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer... Soaria estranho para qualquer um... Sirius Black com medo da filha do diretor... Mas... Eu quero que todo mundo ache que eu continuo o mesmo... Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ela... Só que vai ser meio difícil... TIAGO! –Sirius gritou vendo que o outro não parava de rir.  
  
-Almofadinhas... Você está nas minhas mãos... –o outro caiu na gargalhada.  
  
-Que você quer que eu faça? –Sirius perguntou receoso esperando que o amigo respondesse nada.  
  
-Já sei... –e ele foi contando uma história sem pé nem cabeça.  
  
-Tiago você é louco! –o moreno exclamou horrorizado.  
  
-Louco todo mundo é... Sou um gênio... Reconheça... –ele se mexeu nas cobertas –Droga perdi o sono... Mas eu vou ter que dormir...  
  
-Ok, você é um gênio... Dorme e vê se acorda normal! –Sirius murmurou indignado.  
  
-Você vai ajudar? –e lançou aquele olhar de "ou você aceita ou está ferrado!"  
  
-E eu tenho escolha? –soltou um murmúrio de indignação e tentou dormir, embora não teve muito sucesso.  
  
Depois de algum tempo...  
  
-Tiago... –Lilian chamou.  
  
-Ah! Oi Lily! –nisso ele fechou um livro intitulado "marcas".  
  
-Tiago, esse livro é sobre o que? Quer dizer... Como assim marcas?–a ruiva sentou do lado observando algumas anotações.  
  
-Marcas... Sabe... Quando um pintor assina um quadro, ou quando uma pessoa importante carimba ou um símbolo, coisas que são deixadas, que você sabe que foi você quem fez... –cada palavra deixava a ruiva mais confusa.  
  
-Ou marcas que você deixa quando morre, ou quando você cria um símbolo que fica conhecido internacionalmente como o de Hogwarts, ou uma marca de roupa, marcas é um assunto muito variado, esse livro não fala nada de útil! Tiago isso é loucura o que você pensa em fazer! –Sirius entrou pelo buraco do retrato com uma Kathryn falando e ele parou de ouvir só para entrar na conversa.  
  
-Tiago! Você não pensa em deixar uma marca só para ser mundialmente conhecido, não é? –Lilian repreendeu o moreno.  
  
-Não, na verdade não tem nada haver, nem sei onde ele quer chegar pesquisando marcas... É uma coisa muito difícil o que ele quer... Na verdade se ele quer seguir com isso em frente ele deveria procurar sobre... –disse Sirius, mas foi interrompido.  
  
-Chega Siirus! –Tiago protestou.  
  
-Pode contando! –continuou a ruiva.  
  
-Ok, eu conto, mas nada que vocês falarem vai me fazer desistir, se quiserem ajudar, eu aceito, mas nem tentem tirar essa idéia da minha cabeça... Chama o Remo, o Pedro e a Ell que eu conto de uma vez! –nisso Lílian foi chamar a amiga e Pedro apareceu logo depois.  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
  
-Ok, eu vou começar contando sobre quando eu, o Sirius e o Pedro viramos animagos... –Tiago começou, mas foi interrompido.  
  
-Que? Vocês são animagos? –Kathryn interrompeu.  
  
-Deixa eu contar a história toda ou eu desisto... –e foi indo.  
  
No dormitório feminino... De noite...  
  
-Lilian! –uma menina de cabelos escuros, por um acaso neta do diretor, chamou pela amiga.  
  
-Ai Kath, isso é hora! – a ruiva reclamou.  
  
-Preciso falar com você! É importante! – a menina implorou.  
  
-Ok. Ok. Vamos descer! –ambas vestiram o penhoar e foram para a sala comunal. 


	10. Sentimental de mais!

N/A: Desculpem a demora... Acabei de digita o cap 12 e uma parte do 13, ainda tem o resto do 13 e o 14 a mão.... Blé, ta difícil digita, espero que entendam, não quis demora mais, então... Ai vai... Reviews!!!

Capitulo 9 – Sentimental de mais!

Chegando lá...

-O que aconteceu? – a voz sonolenta da dona dos cabelos acajus disse.

-Lilian, você sabe que eu ando do dormitório à noite? –a outra afirmou com a cabeça e ela continuou –Então... Eu não sei como te dizer isso... Você já teve a impressão que aquela noite, não foi "aquela" noite?

-Já! Há três meses atrás no baile de Natal... Eu fiquei grávida... –a outra tapou a boca, falou o que não devia falar.

-Lilian! Você está brincando, não é? –a morena falou quase desabando em lágrimas.

-Não... Eu não devia ter dito isso... Mas... Por que você está tão nervosa? – a outra tornou a perguntar.

-Reunião a noite sem mim! – a loira do dormitório apareceu.

-Desculpa Dani... Mas eu precisava desabafar com alguém e você é tão certinha... Eu tive medo que você pudesse contar... –lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela e a loira a abraçou.

-Eu não vou dizer nada! Fica calma! –a outra soluçava que nem uma criança.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? –a ruiva olhou desentendida.

-Lily... Eu estou grávida... –disse a morena entre soluços.

-Que legal! Você já pensou! Um menino e uma menina! Eles podem ficar juntos mais tarde! –Lilian tentou aliviar a situação abraçando a amiga também que deu um sorriso.

-Lilian... O problema não é esse... É o Sirius... –dessa vez ela desatou a chorar.

-Você está brincando, não é Kath? Fala sério... Você e o... Sirius? –dessa vez quem desacreditou foi Danielle.

-Er... Nós... Ahn... –a menina engasgou.

-Kath, calma por mais que ele seja como ele é, ele não vai te abandonar... - a ruiva abraçou a amiga que deitou a cabeça no colo chorando.

-Kath, calma! Você devia ter contado isso para a gente antes... Mas se ele for nós não somos duas amigas desnaturadas! –Danielle passou a mão pelos cabelos da outra pensando se a amiga tinha sido mais uma das vítimas do maroto ou não.

-Obrigada! Vocês são duas amigonas! Mas por favor... Não conta nada! Por favor! –ela fez cara de suplica em meio de lagrimas e soluços.

-Calma Kath! Quem tem o direito de contar algo aqui é só você! Nós não vamos falar nada! –Foi Lílian quem disse essa frase e a loira assentiu com a cabeça.

-Kath... Para de chorar! A gente vai estar sempre ao seu lado! Para Kath! Eu vou buscar água com açúcar para você! – a água chegou alguns minutos depois e a morena dormiu. Parecia estar dias sem dormir direito com aquilo guardado.

Amanheceu Sábado... Uma manhã ensolarada... Fim de semana em Hogsmead... É claro... Dormitório feminino...

Kathryn estava com uma blusinha de alcinha branca que deixava toda hora a barriga a mostra e calça jeans, Lilian usava uma blusinha toma que caia rosa e saia e Danielle um vestido preto super curto.

-Kath, arruma essa blusa! -Lilian protestou.

-Mas... Não está aparecendo a minha barriga? -a menina fez cara de indiferente.

-Está! Mas... Nós ainda estamos no final de março... Faz três meses que eu e o Tiago e a minha barriga continua igual! Você disse que faz uma semana! Como você quer que apareça algo? -a ruiva protestou novamente irritada.

(A Ni disse que isso é necessário... Então... Nota da Autora: A Kath fala p/ Lily e p/ Dani três meses depois que está grávida... Ela andou fazendo cenas censuradas com o Sirius durante esses três meses ai...)

-Ok... Ok... Eu arrumo! -a morena foi no banheiro arrumar a blusa.

-Lilian... Mudando de assunto... Quando você vai contar para o Tiago? -perguntou a loira interferindo.

-Ai Dani! Vou contar hoje... Mas que medo! Nós estamos noivos! E se ele acaba tudo? -a ruiva passou a mão na barriga.

-Deixa de encana! Ele não vai falar nada disso! E ainda pode ser que vocês se casem amanhã mesmo! -Danielle tentou animar -Falando nisso você deveria falar com o Sirius, Dani, nem que fosse de brincadeira, assim você pega ele desprevenido e fica sabendo a reação dele...

-Vou pensar no assunto, Dani... Alias... Você é a única santa aqui! - a morena jogou a escova de cabelos de lado e pegou a bolsa com galeões para sair.

-Santa não! Só que eu ainda não tive a "sorte" de vocês... Nos vemos na volta... -e ela saiu deixando as outras duas de boca aberta.

Em Hogsmead...

Lílian e Tiago andavam de mãos dadas com um sorvete na mão (cada um com o seu, não pensem bobagens! =P)

-Ti... Eu queria conversar com você... –começou a ruiva.

-Fala! –o moreno parou de repente e deu um beijo na noiva.

-É que... Não pode ser no três vassouras? É que é meio particular... –ela deu um sorrisinho.

-Vamos no cabeça de javali então! – e eles seguiram até o outro bar.

No cabeça de javali...

-Pode falar Lily... Eu juro que... –ele ia dizer algo vendo o nervosismo dela, mas foi interrompido.

-Eu-tô-gravida! –falou de uma vez.

-Quê? Lílian, isso é serio? Ups... Quer dizer... Acho que vamos ter que adiantar o casamen... –disse coçando a nuca.

-Quer dizer... que você não vai terminar comigo? –a ruiva tremia.

-Que tal... –ele passou o braço pela cintura dela –semana que vem? Dumbledore pede celebrar!

-Sério? –ela olhava incrédula.

-Sério! –Tiago envolveu a menina mais ainda, passou uma das mãos no cabelo dela tirando alguns fios que insistiam em cair no rosto –Eu quero ficar com você o resto da minha vida, assim, bem juntinhos... –e em seguida seus lábios se tocaram para um beijo que marcava uma aliança, mas eles não perceberam que um garoto de cabelos sebosos olhava a cena de longe.

Já no três vassouras...

-Kath, você está muito quieta! –disse um Sirius aborrecido.

-Eu? Imagina! É só impressão sua! – a morena retrucou – Ta bom vai... Si, posso te perguntar uma coisa? –ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela continuou –o que você faria se eu dissesse que eu estou grávida?

-Quê? –o moreno engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada que tomava.

-É isso que você ouviu, o que você faria? – o olhar da menina estava longe, e qualquer pessoa que se afastasse um pouco perceberia que ela tremia.

-Eu diria que... Quanto você quer de pensão? Ou... Você prefere tirar? – PAFT, um tapa bem no meio da cara dele fez com que todos olhassem para o casal.

-Seu insensível! Seu... Seu... –os olhos da menina se encheram de lagrimas.

-Kath, eu estava brincando... –ele se aproximou mas foi afastado com o braço dela –Hei, isso não é serio, é?

-Mesmo assim, brincadeira de muito mau gosto! Te vejo em hogwarts! –e saiu pela porta sem ter coragem de confirmar, deixando um Sirius abismado para trás.


	11. Entendimento de um lado

Capitulo 10 – Entendimento de um lado, casamento do outro...

Na torre da Grifinória... Mais à noite...

Kath! –Sirius entrou correndo e ofegante, a menina estava abaixada, tinha vomitado uma gosma nojenta – Kath, não era p/ tanto! –ele pegou ela no colo e colocou no sofá, depois murmurou um feitiço de limpeza e se ajoelhou perto dela – O que aconteceu?

-Eu passei mal, tomei cerveja amanteigada demais! –ela explicou.

-Eu percebi! Eu estava só brincando! Quer dizer, hoje em dia quantas mulheres são mães solteiras? – os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas – Mas mesmo assim! Eu me casaria com você! Quer dizer, você acha mesmo que eu te deixaria na mão? Eu te amo muito, viu! – disse passando as mãos pelo rosto dela e limpou as lagrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

-Sério? –ela perguntou com voz chorosa.

-Sério! Mas... –ele recuou um pouco sentando no chão – Você não está grávida está? –a expressão no rosto do garoto dessa vez era de preocupação.

-Não... Não to não Sirius... Eu vou subir... –ela se levantou mas ele segurou as mãos dela.

-Você vai ficar bem? –essa foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

-Vou sim! Acho que uma boa noite de sono passa! Até amanhã... –logo em seguida deu um selinho no namorado se desvencilhando das mãos dele.

-Até... Durma com os anjos... –murmurou, tentando tirar aquele dia da cabeça, mas aquilo deixou preocupação para uma noite inteira.

Domingo e Lílian acordou com uma "maravilhosa" dor de cabeça e o humor melhor ainda, olhou-se no espelho com a cara toda amassada, foi até o banheiro vendo que as amigas já tinham decido, sentou no chão e começou a pentear o cabelo.

Involuntariamente lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, sem motivo para qualquer um, até mesmo para ela, acabou abrindo o chuveiro e ficando ali, sentada de baixo dele com a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

Depois de sair, secou um pouco o cabelo, mas não gostou do que viu, pegou uma tesoura e começou a cortar, aquele cabelo que ia abaixo das costas, agora nos ombros, enrolou os cabelos formando vários cachos.

Desabou o guarda-roupa na cama, enquanto sentia pontada de dor em varias partes do corpo, mas não achou uma roupa que a agradasse, ainda mais sabendo que em questão de um ou dois meses não poderia usar suas roupas, jogou tudo de novo de volta ao seu devido lugar até que sobrou uma saia, rosa, tinha comprado em uma loja trouxa, mas nunca a usara.

A saia ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, estava bem cumprida perto das mini saias que ela usava. Depois a parte mais difícil foi definir uma blusa, optou por uma branca, com umas estrelinhas feitas de brilho formando um coração no centro.

Uma sandália baixa, nenhum acessório tirando os brincos, nada de maquiagem, resumidamente, Lílian tinha se vestido da maneira mais esquisita que podia imaginar, na verdade, ela se vestia assim até o quinto ano.

Com passos lentos desceu até o salão principal, faltavam ainda alguns minutos para começar o almoço e para falar a verdade não estava com pingo de fome, até que se sentiu abraçada por trás.

-Ti... me solta... –ela falou com a voz manhosa.

-Lily, você ta bem? –ele perguntou sentando do lado dela.

-Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo... –quando ela levou a mão rapidamente a barriga e com um grito ela desmaiou.

Enquanto isso na Sonserina...

Uma menina de cabelos negros, com sobrenome Black, cujo primeiro nome é Bellatrix, sentada do lado da sua prima loira estonteante, Narcisa, na sala comunal da Sonserina tinham uma conversa realmente estranha.

-Será que vai dar certo? –a loira perguntou ansiosa.

-Claro que vai! –garantiu a morena.

Mas, bem na hora um loiro oxigenado, chamado Lucio Malfoy entrou pela sala e puxou Narcisa pela mão levando-a pela passagem.

-Bem, dessa vez sou só eu! –Bellatrix saiu pelo retrato carregando algo na mão –quero conferir minha primeira tortura de perto!

Se alguém olhasse de longe, veria a menina espetando alfinetes coloridos em uma almofadinha acaju e grafite, mas foi quando se ouviu um grito, ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Muito bem Sta. Black, sala do diretor! –era a professora McGonagall.

Lílian acordou na enfermaria meio tonta, abriu os olhos devagar, tudo em volta rodando, Madame Poppy estava perto dela de um lado da cama e Tiago do outro, embora tudo rodasse, conseguiu identifica-los e ver que o noivo estava apavorado.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou com a voz meio arrastada.

-Parece que alguém andou fazendo bonequinhos de voodo na escola... –Dumbledore entrou.

-Esse aluno vai ser expulso não vai Dumbledore? –Tiago perguntou desesperado.

-Não, foi provado que estava sobre efeito da maldição Império, e a Lílian não perdeu o bebe, mas eu vim aqui para falar sobre outro assunto... –Dumbledor continuou falando enquanto Lílian estava imersa em seus pensamentos.

-Lily? –o garoto chamou pela décima terceira vez, Dumbledore já tinha saído da sala.

-Eu só não entendo... Quem faria isso contra mim? –seus olhos marejados fitavam a janela da enfermaria.

-Provavelmente um Sonserino! –Tiago retorquiu.

-Mas... Quem? –a ruiva ainda ficou imersa em pensamentos mais um pouco até que Madame Poppy deu uma poção do sono para dormir sem sonhar para ela.


	12. A ligação que nos une

Capitulo 11 – A ligação que nos une

Como a semana passou rápido, Lílian nem Tiago comentaram com ninguém sobre o acontecido, e agora mais do que nunca nada poderia estragar a alegria deles, chegado o dia tão esperado, o casamento.

Sirius e Kathryn eram os padrinhos, mas o que gerou muita discussão logo pela manhã, enquanto a noiva tomava seu banho de beleza e todos estavam lá em baixo.

-Eu também queria ser madrinha! –Danielle disse demonstrando a frustração.

-Isa, quando a gente se casar, você e o Remo vão ser os padrinhos... Concorda amor? –Sirius perguntou a Kathryn.

-Claro...! –disse levantando-se, nervosa, ainda não tinha contado a Sirius.

-Ah, e quando a gente se casar, Tiago, você e a Lilian serão os padrinhos! –Dani disse de mãos entrelaçadas com Remo -Kath, a Lily desligou o chuveiro... –disse a menina exasperada e as duas subiram correndo deixando os homens lá em baixo reclamando "mulheres".

Tiago foi para o salão principal, onde seria a celebração, e depois teria um baile, Sirius e Remo também foram, mas ficaram em umas mesinhas quadradas.

Quando Sirius sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou e viu a prima, Bellatrix parada ali.

-Sirius, eu gostaria de falar com você, um assunto ãhn... Familiar... –Ela soou sombria.

-Certo, Remo já volto... –ele seguiu a prima até a parte de fora do castelo –Que aconteceu?

-Si-Sirius, sabe o seu irmão, Regulos... –ela dizia entre lagrimas e soluços, mesmo isso não combinando com ela.

-Eu não acredito! –ele disse quase pulando de felicidade.

-Sirius, não fala desse jeito dele, ele era quase como um irmão para mim... –ela disse ainda chorando.

-Ah Bella, esse tipo de coisa não combina com você, cadê a minha prima cubo de gelo toda perfeita? –ele abraçou ela.

-Se foi... Ela não existe mais... –e ela se aproximou dele cada vez mais até que seus lábios se tocaram.

-SIRIUS BLACK, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – uma Kathryn cheia de raiva estava bem ali.

-Kath, espera ai... –ele fez menção de ir atrás dela mais um braço a segurou.

-Não Sirius, você nunca poderá tela, sabe, eu quase matei o bebê da sua amiguinha, mas como eu não consegui, eu me contento em acabar com você! – um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu no rosto da prima.

-Nunca! –Sirius disse sacando a varinha.

Luzes, faíscas, e uma grande explosão, até que os dois voaram, Sirius terminou de pé, e Bellatrix no meio do lago que ainda estava descongelando.

-Sirius, isso vai ter troco! Pode esperar! –ela gritou enquanto ele entrou para o castelo rindo, e acabou esquecendo de contar a revelação dela, já que todos estavam muito felizes.

Ínicio de maio, o céu voltava a ficar ensolarado, Lilian tinha uma preocupação a mais alem do bebê, os NIEN´s estavam chegando, o que deveria ser uma preocupação a mais para Tiago também, mas este estava mais preocupado com o campeonato de quadribol.

Embora o "love" entre os dois tendesse a aumentar, a briga entre Sirius e Kathryn fez com que eles ficassem um pouco separados, pelo menos nas aulas, oq ue de certo modo contribuia para o estudo de ambos.

Kathryn evitava falar, ficava fechada a maior parte do tempo o que causou um pouco de precocupação extra para os amigos.

-Semana que vem é o jogo! -Tiago repetiu pela décima vez na hora do almoço, só que dessa vez houve um comentário diferente

-Tiago, qual a probabilidade de um balaço de um balaço acertar a arquibancadas? -essa pergunta veio da neta do diretor, calada a dias.

-Contando que nós temos ótimos batedores, eu diria que... Hummm... 1 no caso deles sofrerem de distúrbio mental... Porque isso? -Tiago brincou arrancando risadas.

-Quem sabe um balaço me acerta na cabeça e eu deixo esse mundo... -ela falou deixando os outros assustados.

Sábado chegou, o tão esperado dia, Grifinória versus Sonserina, para variar, disputando a taça de quadribol.

Lucio Malfoy continuava na escola, como "visitante" e não perdia uma chance de atazanar os Grifinórios. Todos desceram cedo, com um Tiago reclamando que foi acordado com balde de água fria.

-Medo de perder Potter? -Snape, com Lucio Malfoy e mais uns capangas apareceram.

-Não, a água fria é para relaxar, eu só havia me esquecido, eu só uso em jogos realmente violentos... -Tiago disse fazendo a mesa da Grifinória rir.

-Esta insinuando que nós trapaceamos? -Malfoy sibilou com raiva.

-Não estava, mas já que você diz, me poupa disso... -o loiro avançou para cima dele, mas a briga foi separada.

-Ti, quer que eu tenha um ataque do coração? -Lilian apareceu bufando de raiva.

-Não mor! -ele disse dando um beijo nela, vendo os Sonserinos se afastarem quando os professores apareceram.

-Ti, eu quero que você pegue o pomo para mim... -ela disse fazendo uma carinha de gatinha manhosa.

-Eu vou pegar o pomo em um minuto, bem em cima de você, presta atenção! -ela sorriu recebendo um selinho e eles se afastaram. O moreno indo à direção ao campo e a ruiva às arquibancadas.

-Madame Hook apitou e o jogo começa... Stone avança para as balisas da Grifinória, passa para Noot que arremeça e é goool da Sonserina! Spinet pega a bola de volta, avança, e o goleiro da Sonserina defende! Que foi isso, falta em cima da Spinet! McKindon arremessa e é gol! Mas a Sonserina paga logo a bola de volta, Grifinória é melhor tem cuid... Opa! Parece que o Potter pegou o pomo! E a Grifinória vence! –pausa momentânea do narrador – Essa foi a partida mais rápida da história de Hogwarts! Um minuto e dezessete segundos!

A promessa foi cumprida, exceto pelos dezessete segundos, nenhum balaço acertou as arquibancadas e todos foram comemorar, sem perceber que uma certa morena sumira.


	13. Revelações de certa forma

Capitulo 12 – Revelações de certa forma...

À noite...

-Hei, Aluado, nossa penultima noite de diversão daqui a duas semanas... -Sirius comentou.

-Pois é, mas o Pedro anda sumido... Será que ele vai? -Tiago comentou.

-Ele anda sumido para você, que só presta atenção no "love" com a Lilian, lá vem ele... -Sirius disse apontando para o retrato da mulher gorda que acabara de abrir.

Eles ficaram planejando a noite toda o que iam fazer, embora não soubessem que o rato não ia aparecer, nem que ele nem estava prestando atenção, e também não viram Lílian sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Toc, toc, toc...

-Lilian, que você faz aqui a essa hora? –o gigante perguntou.

-Procurando a Kathryn, você não a viu Hagrid? –a ruiva respondeu observando a cabana que não ia a tempos.

-Não, essa menina tem passado dias aqui por perto da cabana, parece meio avoada, preocupada com algo, mas sente aqui e tome um chá, ela deve reaparecer logo...

-Ok... –Lilian esperou Hagrid fazer o chá pacientemente sentada na mesa, nervosa, sabia que a amiga estava estranha a dias.

Toc toc toc...

-Quem será? Está esperando visitas? –a menina perguntou enquanto era servida com chá.

-Não, estranho... Deixe-me atender... –ele abriu a porta e em seguida disse animado –Kath, entre aqui para tomar chá conosco, Lílian também está...–mas antes de terminar a frase a morena saiu correndo –aqui!

-Deixa, eu vou atrás dela... –Lilian saiu correndo atrás, mas não encontrou vestígio –Kathryn, agora eu te encontro ou eu não chamo Lílian Evans!

Mas não demorou muito a cumprir a promessa, na saída da cabana do Hagrid, Lílian viu um corpo encolhido na grama, se aproximou devager dizendo "Lumos", quando viu um rosto que lhe era familiar: Kathryn.

-Kath, Kath! –ela chamou abaixando-se receosa para ver se a amiga estava bem, apesar da luz fraca dava para ver os olhos inchados de quem havia chorado por um bom tempo.

-Lily, me deixa aqui! Depois eu volto para a torre! –a morena disse com a voz chorosa.

-Não... Kath, você nunca foi assim, conta o que está acontecendo! –disse sentando-se do lado dela tentando manter a calma –E por céus, você está gelada!

Kathryn se sentou, revelando sua varinha bem segura na mão, já por outro lado sua mão tremia.

-Lily... Eu vou morrer... Não há mais vida em mim e... –ela foi falar mais foi interrompida.

-Kath, você não vai morrer, tem uma vida linda pela frente, você, seu filho e o Si... –mas desta vez foi ela interrompida.

-Não, você não entende não é? Eu fui amaldiçoada, todas as mulheres da minha família até a 7a geração que eu não entendo muito bem sobre essa parte de gerações foram... Por isso você não me vê muito com meu avô, ele sabe que eu sou a última, minha mãe morreu assim... –uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao dizer isso -Meu bebê não vai ter mãe e um pai irresponsável que não vai nem poder reconhecê-lo... –ela começou a soluçar histericamente enquanto chorava.

-Kath, calma! Você não vai morrer, tem que haver uma solução, e mesmo que isso aconteça... –ela falou receosa –Você acha que seu avô vai te deixar na mão? –Lilian tentava consolá-la.

-Mas ela vai brigar comigo quando souber, ele vai... –mas os soluços cada vez mais fortes a impediram de continuar falando.

-Kath, ele só quer o seu bem e por mais que ele brigue é para te proteger, ele gosta de você! –nisso a neta do diretor deitou a cabeça no colo da ruiva –E além do mais, por mais que o Sirius seja irresponsável, ele não vai te deixar na mão, tem um coração por trás daquela carcaça!

-Você acha? –os olhos marejados de lágrimas perguntaram, deixando esboçar um sorriso.

-Tenho certeza! –uma voz masculina disse, era Dumbledor que apareceu –Vamos Kathryn, precisamos conversar! –ele trazia um cobertor em uma mão.

-Dumbledor pega leve com ela! Ela não teve culpa! –Lilian estava muito desesperada para falar assim com o diretor, por sorte ele não a repreendeu.

-Lilian, essa conversa é entre eu e a minha neta, quando mais adiar pior vai ser e... –ele fez uma pausa –é só uma conversa, você vai ter sua amiga de volta ainda hoje.

-Certo! –Lilian disse depressa se levantando com a amiga que ficou calada e de cabeça baixa.

-Vamos! Kathryn o que vai acontecer ou deixar de acontecer não impede de você pegar uma gripe! E não comece a chorar, se você não desabafar, não adianta fugir do problema que só vai piorar a situação! –o avô disse enquanto jogava a coberta nas costas da menina e a abraçava, seguindo para o castelo.

Na sala do diretor...

-Sirva-se! –Dumbledor apontou para duas canecas de chocolate quente em cima da mesa. A menina pegou uma das canecas com cuidado e levou a boca.

-Tem Viritasserum aqui? –perguntou receosa.

-Não... Acho que você já esta bem grandinha para saber o que deve me contar –disse com a voz cansada.

-Você fala como se eu ainda fosse uma criança! –disse com a voz aborrecida.

-Para mim você sempre será uma criança, a qual eu peguei no colocoo no dia em que Den... –ele interrompeu a frase.

-Você nunca falou dos meus pais, vai ser assim para mim também? Meu filho nem vai saber que eu existi? Quem eu fui? - ela colocou a caneca na mesa e abraçou os joelhos.

-Eu sempre achei que você era jovem de mais para saber dessas coisas, mas olhe só, por causa de um erro de um velho você está sofrendo, eu sei que isso não tem desculpa melhor para não ter te contado, mas antes bom, vou tentar compensar um pouco, pergunte o que você quer saber, mas entenda, eu não sou a melhor pessoa a te contar essa história, infelizmente a única pessoa que sabia de tudo, ou quase tudo, se foi antes de você nascer...

-Tudo bem, para quem nunca soube de nada, vai ser bastante! -disse emburrada -E nem venha falar que era para me proteger e blábláblá que eu já sei o discurso todo... -passou os dedos pelos olhos que estavam lacrimejando tentando disfarçar o choro -Eu... Eu queria saber como meus pais se conheceram, sabe, como eles eram na escola...


	14. O passado de Kathryn

Capítulo 13 – O Passado de Kathryn

-Certo, vou começar falando da Den, minha filha e... Conseqüentemente sua mãe. Minha esposa morreu quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos, desde então ela vivia em Hogwarts debaixo do meu nariz, como você! Só que quando ela fez onze anos, começou a estudar e acabou sendo uma Grifinória... Aonde eu não podia controlar seus passos o dia todo. –Dumbledor fez uma pausa parecendo lembrar enquanto Kath deu um sorriso disfarçadamente – Só que tinham dois garotos na Sonserina que por mais distante que estivesse dela fazia questão de mantê-la longe: Tom Riddle e Mikhail Kronney. Mas isso foi em vão, pois tal foi a minha supresa quando no quinto ano ela começou a namorar Mikhail.

-Dois anos depois eu acabei descobrindo que ela estava grávida, mas por ver, porque Den não fez questão de me contar. –Falou o nome da filha com rancor, levando a caneca de chocolate quente aos lábios e dando um longo gole.

-Você parece sentir raiva dela... Aposto que ela não sabia da maldição, estou certa? E Mikhail então é meu pai? Cadê ele? Não sofria da maldição sofria? –a morena foi fria.

-Bem... De certo modo eu não contei, não achei que fosse ter um filho tão cedo, o mesmo erro que cometi com você. Como eu disse, havia uma pessoa que sabia melhor essa história, e era ele, que morreu antes de você nascer. –falou com um certo pesar.

-...-Kathryn ficou muda por um tempo –Ele nem me viu então... –falou baixinho desenhando dois "K" na perna, imaginários, mudando em seguida bruscamente de assunto –Você tem foto deles?

-Tenho... –respondeu o diretor sem protestar, não queria que ela visse a foto, abrindo a gaveta e retirando dela uma pasta velha, dentro dela havia uma única foto amarelada, um casal de jovens, a morena lembrava a si mesma.

-Ela era parecida comigo... –disse a neta do diretor devagar observando seus pais, era a primeira vez que os via –Vô... Er... –mas o homem á frente dela sorriu, indicando que ela continuasse – Não há como interromper a maldição? – não evitou que mais uma lágrima caísse.

-Infelizmente não... Não um modo que eu conheça... A não ser que quem lançou a tire, e como quem lançou está morto, então... –disse se levantando e indo até a neta que também se levantou, ambos se abraçaram, tendo um momento como avô e neta. –falou devagar passando as mãos pelos cabelos da neta que chorava.

-Eu vou poder... Ver? –disse em meio aquelas gotas salgadas que manchavam sua face.

-Creio que poderá ter um mês depois que a criança nascer em vida... Não deve chorar por isso, só aumenta e aproxima a dor... –aquilo não foi um conselho definitivamente.

-Eu queria poder ver meu filho crescer, estar aqui... Quem teve a idéia de fazer uma maldição que todas as mulheres das 7 gerações morressem um mês depois de dar a luz? –disse aborrecida, a maldição que ambos já conheciam.

-Não há registros sobre isso, uma pergunta que eu adoraria saber a resposta! –mas Kathryn teve quase certeza que ele sabia o porquê –Agora... Acho que a Srta deveria contar essa história a quem deveria saber... –aconselhou.

-Hoje não... –foi a única coisa que ela falou antes de soltar-se dos braços que a acolhiam e deixar o escritório do diretor.

No dia seguinte...

Logo cedo Danielle encontrou Lílian dormindo no salão comunal da Grifinória, para sua surpresa sem um livro nos braços, chateada pois não encontrou nenhuma das duas amigas no dormitório, pegou um copo de água e espirrou na cara de Lílian.

-O que... Aconteceu? –disse abruptamente –Isso é modo de me acordar? –mais calma Lílian viu que era apenas a amiga.

-É! Vocês duas sumiram do dormitório e me deixaram sozinha. Alias, cadê a Kathryn? –perguntou se sentando e dessa vez enchendo o copo de água para beber.

-O que eu gostaria de saber também... Eu encontrei ela ontem a noite perto da cabana do Hagrid, aí o Dumbledor apareceu e disse que queria falar com ela... –Lilian falou rapidamente resumindo a história superficialmente.

-Calma aí! –a loira interrompeu –Ai o Dumbledor apareceu e disse que queria falar com ela numa boa?

-É! Estranho... Vamos para o salão comunal, porque aqui definitivamente ela não está! –disse a ruiva ajeitando a roupa e saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda cortando o assunto sem esperar resposta.

Chegando no salão principal, encontraram Kathryn estranhamente animada lendo um livro, que logo gritou:

-Ae dorminhocas! –soltando o livro e correndo para abraça-las.

-Kath, você acertou na Mega Sena e não nos contou? –perguntou a ruiva olhando de lado.

-Que? –fez uma cara de "que bicho mordeu?".

-É como uma loteria bruxa, só que é um milhão de vezes mais difícil de ganhar... Resumindo... Porque toda essa felicidade? –dessa vez foi a loira quem desconfiou.

-E porque eu não deveria estar feliz? Vixe, que desanimo! –disse Kath se sentando para voltar a ler o livro, enquanto conversavam chegou vários alunos e o café da manhã foi servido.

Lilian e Daniela olhavam de esguelha para a morena que retribuía com sorrisos, até que os meninos chegaram atrasados como sempre (leia-se: nas ultimas semanas).

-Bom dia meninas! - disseram os três animados em uníssimo já que Pedro estava com muito sono para falar algo.

-Bom diaaa! - Kath foi a única a responder tão animada, o tanto que todos olharam estranhamente para ela, como quem diz que está chamando muita atenção, mas ela parecia nem ligar.

-Kah, você viu um sapo verde hoje? - perguntou Sirius abraçando-a por trás e ela nem protestou.

-Nossa não gostou? - fez uma carinha tristonha levantando o rosto para beijá-lo - Falta um mês para nos formarmos!

-Só você mesmo! -disse Sirius e todos deram risada continuando a comer até que se dirigiram para mais um dia de aula, sem saber que o coração de uma certa ruiva se mantinha apertado.


	15. A detenção

Na aula de poções...

Kathryn rabiscava um bilhete escrito: "Será que eu devo..." e passou para Lilian que estava do seu lado. Está respondeu algo mas foi tão cautelosa que nenhum dos meninos viu, por outro lado quando foi a vez da morena novamente...

-Professora, eu acho que tem certas pessoas que estão desprezando a sua aula! -disse uma voz ardida, Bellatrix Black não deixaria passar uma dessas.

A professora pegou o papel da mão da menina, que entregou sem contestar, dizendo:

-Parece que ganhou uma detenção, e não é por causa das atuais condições que eu vou poupá-la! E 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! E serão mais 50 para cada aluno que abrir a boca para me contestar! - disse voltando a explicar a aula do dia deixando um certo maroto intrigado, eles podiam revezar as duplas de vez em quando, mas a menina não lhe contar algo já era de mais.

-Professora, mas a senhora vai ti... -foi Sirius quem falou, mas ele nem precisou terminar a frase para ouvir.

-Menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória, e fará companhia a Srta Dumbledor na detenção! - a professora disse tentando irritá-lo, pois faltara no café da manhã e para ela os dois ainda estavam brigados, enquanto isso o menino sorria por dentro satisfeito, era uma oportunidade para descobrir o que a namorada escondia.

Mais tarde... Bem mais tarde...

-Eu não acredito naquela bruxa fed...! - Kathryn dizia lendo um pergaminho.

-Que foi Kah? Não pode ser tão mal assim a detenção... -Black falava enquanto espreguiçava no sofá, era uma hora da madrugada, e só estavam os dois no salão comunal, faltava uma hora para a dentenção, o horário era mais uma desculpa para eles não acordarem e faltarem no teste de poções do dia seguinte.

-Alem do horário é claro, eu vou ter que limpar sem magia e com os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados as seis pedras da comadre do fundo da enfermaria! -disse irritada.

As comadres do fundo da enfermaria, para qualquer um que passasse por lá, tinham as seis pedras que pareciam os biombos em cima, e eram conhecidas por ter todo o tipo de coisa encarcada, desde simples poções até sangue, se bobiasse não saia nem com magia.

-E eu? – perguntou o menino levantando para ler e comprovar o que ela dissera.

-Você vai ficar olhando e cada ajuda que me der são menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória, isso inclui me ajudar a levantar, pegar as coisas, falar e mais um bando de blábláblá... –disse amassando o papel com força.

-Ela não pode fazer isso! –quase gritou dando um soco no ar.

-Pode, o tanto que vai fazer... Falta meia hora... Vamos logo com sorte não nos atrasamos e eu acabo isso logo!

Chegando na enfermaria...

-Que bom que chegaram cedo! Podemos prepara-los! –disse a mestra da Sonserina com um sorriso diabólico como se fosse cozinha-los para o jantar –Você e o garoto!

-Eu pensei que ia ficar só olhando! –disse Sirius desafiadoramente.

-E vai! A Varinha! –ele entregou e ela continuou –Deite-se!

-Para que? –desafiou-a, mas sob um olhar ameaçador deitou em um dos leitos que dava de frente para que a morena ia limpar.

-Muito bem... Chega de detenções levinhas... Agora você queridinha!

Kathryn entregou a varinha, para logo em seguida sentir seus pulsos unidos por grossas algemas, assim como seus tornozelos, caindo de joelho no chão, do lado de um balde com apenas água e um pano, ela nem ousou perguntar como ia limpar aquilo só com água.

-Comece! –disse a professora subitamente sentando-se em um leito mais a frente e começando a ler um livro grosso de poções, mas com os olhos atentos.

Sem muita escolha pegou o pano e enfiou dentro do balde, se apoiando nos joelhos conseguiu ficar de pé, passou a algema que unia os punhos por cima de uma das pedras, esfregando com as mãos, mas sem muito resultado.

Soltou os braços caindo de joelhos e molhando o pano novamente, voltou a subir e fez esse movimento de sobe e desce enquanto Sirius se roia na cama e mordia a boca para não falar.  
Ele não piscava nem desviava o olhar, percebendo que em vez de limpar a pedra, a pedra a limpava, ou melhor, junto as algemas corroiam seus pulsos, estes que ficariam em carne viva se ele não fizesse algo.

Mas algo foi mais forte e fez o garoto se levantar, Kathryn caiu no chão, em baixo de uma poça de sangue, mas não eram seus pulsos nem seus tornozelos que sangravam...

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino...

-Sera que a megera vai pegar pesado? -perguntou Remo.

-Ah Aluado, você está preocupado com as detenções dessa cobra velha? Até para o Pedrinho aqui - e apontou o menino gorducho que dormia - elas são piada! - disse Tiago.

-Sei sei... Mas a teoria de que ela não sabe que os dois voltaram a namorar é furada... - continuou pensativo.

- Sim, ai eu concordo, mas também colocar os dois juntos em uma detenção eles tirariam de letra... - falou Potter.

-Pontas, você não presta atenção né? "...e não vai ser devido a atual situação que eu vou poupá-la!" - imitou a professora - tem algo por trás disso!

-Tá vai... Você tá certo... O problema é... O que? As meninas bem que podiam nos contar... - o moreno ficou pensativo, o que não era normal a não ser para faze alguma brincadeira - Vamos mandar uma coruja para elas descerem!

-Boa Pontas, e amanhã não acordamos e tiramos zero no teste de poções! - falou Lupin irritado.

-Aluado, são nossos amigos...! -nesse momento a coruja de Tiago já tinha levantado vôo e entrado pela janela do dormitório feminino da Grifinória, acordando uma loira e uma ruiva fumegantes de raiva, mas a contra gosto, desceram para o salão comunal, pois já estando acordadas e a curiosidade bateu mais forte.

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

-Vocês não podiam esperar até amanhã? – Danielle perguntou irritada, deitando a cabeça no colo de Remo e se aconchegando para voltar a durmir.

-O negócio é... O que a Kath tem? –perguntou Tiago que estava sentado no outro sofá enquanto Lílian bebia um copo d´água e andava de um lado para o outro.

-Como assim o que a Kath tem? Não entendi... –disse a loira disfarçando.

-Ah Ell, aquela hora na aula de poções que a professora arrancou o bilhete e disse: "...não vou poupa-la, mesmo nas atuais circunstâncias...!" ou algo parecido... Que circunstâncias? – Remo imitou novamente a fala da mestra.

-Tinha que ser o Remo a perceber... –Danielle falou entre os dentes.

-Ell você sabe? –virou para a namorada bagunçando o cabelo dela.

-Bem eu sei... Uma parte, só que eu não sei da parte de ontem quando o Dumbledor foi falar com ela... –falou a loira tapando a boca como quem falou de mais, enquanto Lilian se segurava para não cuspir a água que tomava já do sexto copo, ela sabia, mas não sabia se podia contar.

-Lilian, desembuxa... Você está vermelha, não para de beber água e andar de um lado para o outro... Além de que foi a única que não falou nada até agora e foi a cúmplice do bilhete! Em suma... Você sabe! –pediu enquanto tirava o copo das mãos trêmulas da ruiva.

-Eu não deveria dizer isso... –Lilian falou enquanto os amigos olhavam em suplica para ela, poderia se dizer – Ta bom, eu falo! É assim... A-Kathryn-tá-gravida-e-por-causa-de-uma-maldição-ela-vai-morrer-depois-que-o-bebê-nascer! –falou tudo de uma vez se jogando no sofá.

-O quê? – os três disseram enquanto um grito vindo da enfermaria pode ser ouvido pelos amigos, na voz de Sirius, o que dizia que coisa boa não era, todos saíram do retrato da mulher gorda em direção a enfermaria correndo mais do que podiam, dando de cara com uma professora rabugenta, ou seria cobra rabugenta, com a cara mais feia que o normal dela e os barrou...


	16. Tarde demais?

-Kath, Kath, Kath! – Sirus Black chamava pela namorada repetidamente enquanto para ela tudo parecia escurecer.

Nessa hora a professora estava fazendo as contas de quantos pontos iria retirar da Grifinória mas por caso do destino, ou talvez não, magicamente Dumbledor apareceu na enfermaria mais bravo impossível. Sem dizer uma palavra o diretor foi até onde estava a neta e pegou-a no colo, colocando-a em uma cama. Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria resmungando que essa havia acabado se ser reformada e pegando alguns remédios.

-O que esta acontecendo? A Kath está bem? O que houve? Que gritos foram esses? – Perguntavam ao mesmo tempo os Grifinórios que acabavam de chegar.

-Acho que os Srs. Deveriam perder muitos pontos por estarem fora do dormitório. – repreendeu o diretor. – Mas irei reconsiderar se voltarem agora para suas camas. A amiga de vocês passou mal mas irá ficar tudo bem. – Os alunos entenderam o recado e saíram de cabeça baixa. – Você também Sr. Black. – continuou.

-Professor... Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta antes?-disse receoso o garoto.

-Acabou de fazer... – sorriu diante da pergunta de Sirius. – Sim, acho que está na hora de voltarmos com o nosso professor de poções, quanto ao que aconteceu aqui... ela lhe explicará na hora que achar conveniente...

-Certo... –disse saindo da enfermaria, não gostava do professor de poções, "Slug", mas era melhor que aquela megera substituta.

-E procure ter uma boa noite! – completou Dumbledor mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras seriam em vão.

Depois de uma semana a menina foi liberada da enfermaria junto com várias advertências de cuidados que deveria tomar como não fazer muitos esforços. Mas em vez de ir direto para a torre da Grifinória se sentou no jardim e Sirius não demorou muito para encontra-la.

-Kath! – chamou enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota que não fez nem questão de tentar se retirar como se aquela conversa já tivesse sido adiada por tempo suficiente.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou após algum tempo de silêncio entre eles.

-Olha Black! Sim, eu estava grávida, e estava porque eu perdi o bebê...e...e é até melhor e a coisa que eu mais quero nesse momento é que você me deixe em paz! –disse encarando os olhos dele, em seguida se levantou rapidamente e saiu sem ser impedida, Sirius certamente tinha ficado com o coração partido mas o que ele nunca saberia é que nunca fora tão difícil para que ela mentisse.

Os meses se passaram e começaram as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Tiago andava mais ocupado que nunca estudando seu livro de marcas e Sirius dava opiniões, passando o tempo com o amigo para não lembrar o que acontecera com a ex-namorada.

Lílian, Isabelle e Remo estudavam para os NIEM's e Kathryn estava afastada de todos. Pedro parecia estar com uma garota da Sonseria mas ninguém sabia o que ele andava fazendo realmente.

A formatura foi no dia seguinte. Ninguém preocupou-se em se arrumar de mais e o clima era tenso com cada vez mais mortes que saiam no Profeta Diário.

No dia seguinte...

-Ah, passou tão rápido! –disse Lílian sentada no colo de Tiago no jardim. – Para onde vocês vão quando embarcarem no trem daqui a algumas horas?

-Eu vou comprar uma moto e curtir as próximas duas semanas...-disse Sirius com ar divertido.

-E eu vou fazer uma viagem ao Brasil com o Remo! – dessa vez foi Isabelle quem faliu. – depois vamos nos casar, coisa simples, mandaremos convite! Aceitei um trabalho de jornalista no Profeta Diário, o salário é baixo mas dará para alugar um lugar pequeno... –sorriu e beijou Lupin que tinha uma expressão triste por não poder trabalhar por causa de sua condição.

-Nós... – disse Lílian indicando Tiago. - ...vamos morar em Godric's Hollow. Parece ser um bom lugar para criar nosso filho... Tiago insiste em ser auror... –completou a ruiva descontente.

-Nesses tempos é a melhor profissão! E você Kath? –Tiago se dirigiu a menina que se mantinha calada.

-Como se vocês se importassem! –a menina ficou brava e se levantou indo para o trem que acabara de chegar, parecia ter recebido uma ofensa.

Nas semanas seguintes não tiveram notícias da menina, Sirius parecia não se importar, aparecia as vezes na casa do casal Potter bêbado. Sabiam de Pedro raramente e acreditem que sabiam mais dele do que de Kathryn.

Foi em uma dessas noites que o filho dos Potter nasceu. Sem aviso um menino veio ao mundo, sete meses, fraquinho...quase morreu.

-Sirius, queremos que seja o padrinho! –disse um Tiago suado saindo de perto de uma Lílian radiante.

-Claro! –ele estava parcialmente recuperado da bebedeira. – que nome darão à ele?

-Harry! Harry Evans Potter!

A cerimônia foi simples, na casa do casal mesmo, Dumbledor celebrou, mas após a comemoração se dirigiu ao casal:

-Há um problema!


End file.
